An Epic Life, Part 2: Nuclear Terror
by AceNavalPilot
Summary: Part 2 of AEL. Two years after the war in North Korea, an incident occurs in New York City, and Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Kim, the girls' husbands and Irma's parents must escape with their lives! WARNING, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Prologue

Three years ago, Robert and Irma Lair were the Navy's best fighter pilots. Their careers as pilots started in the year 2016, with the North Korean War beginning a year later. Irma's friends; Will Vandom, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and their spouses joined her and Robert's squadron, VFA-180 Shadows, just after the war began. They flew many missions together, and helped America win the war. They also had some adventures off the battlefield, including a tornado incident in Middleton, an earthquake in Heatherfield, and even a 747 plane crash in the Hawaiian Islands. Eight months after the end of the war, Irma was kidnapped by a terrorist group and taken to a militaristic island facility, but was rescued by Robert and her friends in a dangerous mission which ended with Irma being taken to safety and the facility being destroyed by its self-destruct mechanism. The island itself was wiped off the map by a barrage of Tomahawk cruise missiles fired from USS Cape St. George, which took Irma and the others safely back to Heatherfield. Robert and Irma tied the knot two months later. Five months later, Robert, Irma, Cornelia and Caleb each got their own private pilot's licenses and the U.S. Navy ended up rewarding them for their dedication in combat with a Bombardier Learjet 45XR twin-jet aircraft. Now, three years later, this group will face a new kind of danger…


	2. Kim's Wedding

Chapter 1: Kim's Marriage/Honeymoon

Part 1: Wedding Day

Middleton Park (Middleton, CO)

April 13, 2022

Everything was carefully planned for Ron and Kim's wedding. The altar was set up in an empty field in the park. Five rows of chairs were set up, with an aisle in between. A large, white arch was set up over the altar and decorated with numerous flowers, while a blue carpet was placed along the aisle. A dance area was set up behind the last row of chairs, and the reception would take place in a nearby picnic area, which was decorated appropriately. The guest list included Robert, Irma, their friends and Kim and Ron's families. Bonnie and Tara volunteered to be the bridesmaids, while Brick was the best man, and Kim's younger brothers, Jim and Tim, helped with the decorations while Ron's younger sister was the ring-bearer. Will and Taranee made sure that everything was in working order.

At noon, the guests began to arrive and settle in. At 12:30PM, when the music began to play, Ron, who was wearing a black tuxedo with a navy-blue tie and a blue carnation, black slacks, and a white undershirt, walked down the aisle first, accompanied by his mother. After he got to the altar, Kim, accompanied by her father, came up. Kim looked beautiful! She was wearing a white silk dress with a white, see-through veil, white dress shoes, and a pearl bracelet. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses and blue tulips wrapped in a light-blue plastic wrapping. After Kim and her father got to the altar, she and Ron held hands as the minister spoke: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. If any of you have a reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was complete silence, signifying that everyone wanted Ron and Kim to be happy together. After a minute, the minister turned to Ron and said: "Do you, Ronald Stoppable, take Kim Possible to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Ron smiled and said: "I do." The minister then turned to Kim and said: "Do you, Kim Possible, take Ronald Stoppable to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Kim smiled and blushed as she said: "I do." The minister then said: "May the ring-bearer please present the rings." At that moment, Ron's sister came up to the altar carrying the small pillow that held Ron and Kim's wedding rings. Ron and Kim then slipped each other's rings on each other's fingers. At that moment, the minister said: "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Possible. You may kiss the bride." At that moment, everyone cheered as Ron and Kim kissed. The instant that they kissed, the Blue Angels flew over the park in formation, splitting off over the altar. After that, the sound system that Cornelia set up began to play romantic music and everyone got on the dance area for some slow-dancing, followed by the reception in the picnic area. As everyone left, Kim tossed her bouquet at the crowd behind her. Tara ended up catching the bouquet, and she looked at it before looking at her boyfriend Josh with a smile. Kim and Ron waved goodbye as they got into a jet-black stretch limousine, which had a banner on the back of the trunk that read: "Just married!" The limo pulled away as the crowd continued waving.

Part 2: The Honeymoon

**Day 1**

April 14, 2022

Middleton International Airport

Kim and Ron were waiting for their flight to Paris. Kim looked up and saw the full moon through the glass roof. The sun had just set and the stars were beginning to be visible. They were just about to fall asleep when the announcement came: "Attention, Air France flight 375 is now boarding for all passengers at Gate 4B, repeat, Air France flight 375 is now boarding for all passengers at Gate 4B." "That's our flight!" Kim said as she and Ron got up to go to the gate. They reached the gate and boarded the 747 with the rest of the passengers. The happy couple sat in the third row of first class for the 10-hour flight. Kim fell asleep two hours after take-off, but Ron managed to stay awake for five hours before dozing off. Little did they know that there would be a surprise guest staying with them. Finally, they landed at the airport in Paris. Kim and Ron checked into a five-star hotel and got a room on the top floor. When they opened the door, they got quite a surprise; sitting on the bed was Tara, who was happy to see Kim and Ron. "Tara, it's nice to see you! How'd you know we were coming here?" Kim asked in an excited tone as she hugged Tara. "Lucky guess, I suppose. I see you two are about to enjoy yourselves, so I'm just gonna take a shower." Tara said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Kim and Ron enjoyed the time they had with each other, and slept the night away in happiness.

**Day 2**

Kim and Ron decided to walk around and see the sights of the city. They started by visiting the Louvre art museum. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Kim said as she took a picture of the Mona Lisa. They spent three hours in the museum enjoying the artwork before moving on. They then went towards the Eiffel Tower. "I remember the last time I was here." Kim said as they got on the elevator. "You mean the time you were kicking Shego's ass while protecting Rufus from her after he accidentally swallowed that microchip?" Ron asked. "Yep, but now we have the chance to be here for enjoyment." Kim replied as the elevator reached the top. They took some pictures of the view. "Wow, I can see the Arc de' Triomphe from here." Kim said as she snapped a picture. They then heard a low roar that sounded like a jet. They looked up and around, searching for the source of the noise. "Up there!" Ron said, pointing to a French Navy Rafale fighter jet that was flying over the city. "I never thought I would ever see a Rafale this close!" Kim said as she took a video clip of the fighter passing overhead with her camera. "What do you want to do now?" Tara asked. "Let's check out some of the other landmarks." Ron said. "Good idea, let's do it." Kim replied as they walked towards the Place De La Concorde. Tara set up the tripod for her camera and set the timer. She turned on the timer and rushed over to Kim and Ron, who were posing in front of the fountain. She managed to pose herself before the camera snapped the picture. They rushed over to see the result on the camera's display screen. "That one's a keeper." Tara said as she dismantled her tripod. "Yeah, we'll remember that one for a long time." Ron replied.

"Now what do you want to do?" Kim asked. Tara thought about what there was to see. "I don't know, I don't think there is anything else to see." Tara replied. "Hold that thought, why just limit ourselves to seeing what's here?" Ron asked. "What do you mean?" Tara asked. "I mean, we can hop a train and see what's around the rest of Europe." Ron replied. "Oh, I see; we can do that." Kim replied. Yeah, I've always wanted to go to London and take a ride on the London Eye." Tara replied. "Yeah, but we'll do that tomorrow, now, we should probably head back to the hotel." Kim said. "Yeah, good idea." Ron replied. They made their way back to the hotel. Later that night, they watched a movie and fell asleep.

**Day 3**

Kim, Ron and Tara woke up early at 5:00AM and got ready for their train journey. "This will be my first time on the Eurostar." Tara said. "Yeah, it will be for us, too." Kim replied as she got her shoes on and picked up her camera bag. Let's go." Ron said as they went down to the lobby. They took a bus to the Gare du Nord station and got there at 5:20. They got their second-class tickets and checked in. "What time does our train leave?" Tara asked. Ron checked the departure schedule and replied, "It leaves at 6:43." "OK, so we have some time to kill." Tara replied. They relaxed in the lounge until the call came for boarding. They got on board Coach #1 of Train # 9005 and sat the first row on the left side. Ron sat in seat #66, Kim sat in seat #65, and Tara sat in seat #61. "This is going to be fun." Tara said as the final call came. At 6:43, the train began to get underway. They took a nap during the 2.25 hour trip, and woke up when the train began to slow down. After leaving the station, they walked immediately to the London Eye, which was just two blocks west. They paid for admission and got on board one of the observation pods. "This is a dream come true!" Tara said in excitement as the pod began to rise. They started taking pictures as they got halfway to the top. After a half-hour, they were approaching the bottom. They got off and made their way back to the Waterloo Eurostar terminal. They checked in and boarded the 9:40 train, #9014. They sat in the same places throughout the trip. After getting back, they went back to the hotel and relaxed for the rest of the day. "That was awesome!" Tara said when they got back in the hotel room.

**Day 4**

Kim, Ron and Tara checked out of the hotel and headed for the airport. "Seeing you here was a pleasant surprise." Kim said to Tara. "I know, I was happy to see you two." Tara said. "Yeah, it was a lucky coincidence." Ron asked as they walked into the terminal. "I didn't even know you were coming until you got into the hotel room." Tara said. "Yeah, we were happy to see you here, and happy to include you in our activities." Kim told Tara. "Really?" Tara asked. "Really, we didn't want to leave you out of our fun." Kim replied. "Thanks!" Tara said as she wrapped her arms around Kim and hugged her. They boarded the Air France flight back to Middleton. "Wow, I never knew it would be so beautiful at night." Tara said as she looked out the window at their row of the plane. "Yeah, it is, especially from the air." Kim replied. Ron yawned and stretched as he fell asleep next to Kim, who was sitting between him and Tara. Tara fell asleep five minutes later. Kim blushed as she gave Ron a quick good-night kiss before falling asleep. Unknown to Kim, Ron smiled as Kim fell asleep. Ten hours later, they landed at Middleton International Airport. When they checked their mailboxes, they received an invitation to a special party.


	3. Third Anneversary Celebration

Chapter 2: Third Anniversary Party

April 18, 2022

Location: Robert's house (Western Heatherfield)

Irma and Robert decided to have a party at Robert's house to celebrate the third anniversary of the North Korean War's end. Irma invited Taranee, Hay Lin, Nigel, Eric, Matt, Caleb, Cornelia and Elyon; while Robert invited Kim, Ron, Will, and the pilots from the Gargoyle and Tophatters teams. Robert took care of refreshments while Irma took care of the entertainment. They planned for the party to last all night. He then went to the store to pick up some snacks as well as other necessities. Once he got back, he and Irma set up a dance floor in the basement. At 12:00N, the guests began to arrive. First came Will and Cornelia, followed by Taranee, Elyon and Hay Lin. The other guests arrived a half-hour later. At that moment, the party began. The guests were already wearing their swimsuits when they arrived and they immediately jumped into the swimming pool. Robert brought out his stereo and turned it on before going inside to change into his trunks. _Wow, this is going great! _Robert thought as he came out. A few minutes later Irma went towards the bathroom. "Wait here, baby. I want to surprise you." Irma said as she winked and went into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, Irma came out wearing her blue bikini. "Let's have some fun!" Irma said as they went into the pool area. Irma jumped in first, with Robert close behind. Robert surfaced first and looked around and saw Irma coming up. He just couldn't help but stare as Irma came out and waved her gorgeous brown hair. Two hours later, Robert got out and turned on the hot tub and got in. The others got out of the pool and went into the hot tub as well. After an hour, they got out and dried off before going inside. They then changed out of their swimsuits and that's when the party got really good.

The partiers went into the basement-turned-dance floor and got their groove on. Robert let Alchemy operate the stereo system and got onto the dance floor with the others. Just to be funny, Robert started doing the Robot, which made Cornelia, Hay Lin and Irma laugh. "Your husband's a great party guy." Bloom said as she danced next to Irma. "Yeah, nothing ever goes wrong at his parties." Irma replied. "That, and he has a great taste in dance music." Musa added. "Yeah, he definitely knows what we all like." Will replied. Irma and all of the other girls were dancing in an awesome manner, but Irma's dancing was the some of the best, and Robert and Cornelia couldn't help but watch. The next song that came on was the Macarena. "OOH, THIS IS MY JAM!" Alchemy said as she rushed to the dance floor. As the song went on, everybody did the dance in near-perfect unison. "Wow, we're so good, I wish we had a camera!" Hay Lin said as the song reached its halfway point. "Yeah, this would look great on the Internet!" Cornelia replied. After the song ended, a slow-dance song came on. Each couple slow-danced with each other. "This is one of my favorite parts of any party." Irma said as her lips met Robert's. They stayed in that passionate embrace until the next song came on. After the next two songs, the partiers left the dance floor. They saw that Alchemy had set up the karaoke machine in the basement's home theater room. "Wow, another sing-a-thon?" Irma asked. "Yep, looks like that's a party standard nowadays." Cornelia replied. "Sweet, I like that idea!" Will exclaimed. "This is gonna be great!" Taranee said.

"All right, let's do it!" Hay Lin said as she took the stage first. The other guests sat down to watch, with Robert, Caleb, Eric, Matt and Nigel sitting in the front row. Hay Lin smiled as she held the microphone and began to sing. The crowd was mesmerized by Hay Lin's voice as she sang a slow love song. Robert looked around with his eyes and could barely see a tear coming down Musa's face. Eric was practically in a trance by the time the song was nearly over. _Wow, they must really be enjoying themselves. Then again, why wouldn't they? _Hay Lin thought as she finished singing the last few lines.

Everyone applauded when the song ended. Hay Lin walked off and handed Kim the microphone as she got on. The room got silent as the music came on. Kim smiled as she started singing. This time, it was Ron that was hypnotized by Kim's powerful voice, which he had heard before in high school. Kim's song of choice was a pop hit from the 90's. _I can see why Irma did this song four years ago, it's great! _Kim thought as she got done singing the second chorus. Everyone was at the edge of their seats by the time the song was over. "HOLY CRAP!!!" was all that Ron could say after Kim was finished. His words, however, were drowned out by the loud applause. Kim handed the microphone to Cornelia as she got on stage. Irma pressed the PLAY button and the room once again fell silent as Cornelia began. Caleb stared at his wife, who was showing the pop star within her. Irma was also fascinated by Cornelia's awesome voice, which filled the room with every line. The cheering started once again when Cornelia finished singing. Will then got up and high-fived her as she took the microphone. The cheering stopped when the music began. Will smiled and began singing. Taranee and Matt were speechless as the song went through its first chorus. _Wow, Will picked a good one! It's so beautiful, especially when she does it! _Taranee thought as she watched attentively. _Wow, she's so talented, I think she __could be a good professional singer! _Matt thought as the song approached its end. "Wow *sniff* that was beautiful!" Taranee said as she wiped off a tear after Will was done, at which point the room was once again filled with the sounds of cheering. This time, Taranee and Nigel were going to do a duet. The room fell silent as the song began. Will was staring in fascination as Taranee and Nigel sang their duet flawlessly. Will nearly had a tear in her eye as they sang the last lines. "Wow, that was awesome!" Will said as the song ended. After the cheering started again. Taranee and Nigel walked off as Elyon got on stage.

The room once again fell silent as she started. Everyone stared as they watched Elyon unleash all the talent she had. Robert saw out of the corner of his eye that June was absolutely staring at Elyon as she sang. _Wow, this is the first time I've ever heard Elyon sing! She's good, just like the others!_ Robert thought as Elyon got to the middle of the song. Everyone cheered yet again as Elyon's song ended. Last, but not least, Irma took the stage. "This one's for you, dear!" she said to Robert as the song began. Robert stared as if in a trance as Irma sang with a beautiful tone. _Wow, I can see her as a singer in the next five years or so!_ Robert thought as Irma began the last part of the song. Once Irma's song was over, the whole room exploded in applause. Irma blushed as everyone cheered and cheered. "How was that?" Irma asked Robert. "Dear, you just get better and better every time." Robert replied. "Oh, you!" Irma said as she kissed him.

A few minutes later, they all left the room. "Hey, who wants to have a partner shoot-off?" Robert asked. The rest of the partiers cheered as they went to the basement shooting range. Robert opened his gun safe and got out his AK-47, his AR-15, his Dragunov, his 30-06, his .22 rifle and his array of handguns while Irma prepared the targets in each stall. The others began checking out the guns as Robert got out the ammunition and loaded the magazines. Everyone each got out a pair of earplugs and put them in. Irma and Robert got the AK-47, while Cornelia and Caleb got the AR-15, Will and Matt got the Dragunov, Taranee and Nigel got the .30-06 bolt-action rifle, Hay Lin and Eric got the Glock-17, Musa and Bloom got the Desert Eagle .357 magnum, Techna and Flora got the Colt .45 semiautomatic pistol, and Alchemy, Elyon and June got the 12-guage pump-action shotgun. Each gun had two magazines, except for the 30-06, which had no magazine. Each pair picked up their gun and took aim. "Game time!" Robert said as everyone began shooting all at once. The room began to echo with the sound of gunfire as the bullets flew. After the first magazines were empty, the pairs handed the guns to their partners and reloaded them while Robert and Irma set up a new set of targets. Once the new targets were ready, the shooters took aim and got ready. "Weapons free!" Robert shouted , signaling the next volley of bullets, which began flying. "THIS IS FUN!!!" Alchemy shouted over the noise of gunfire. After the magazines were empty, everyone handed the guns to Robert, who put them back into the safe. They all went back upstairs and all of the guests began to leave because the party was now over "Now what do you want to do this week?" Robert asked. "I have an idea, how about we head to New York to visit my parents?" Irma suggested. "Good Idea, in fact, we can invite the others." Robert replied. "Yeah, we can do that." Irma replied. The happy couple then went to the bedroom. "Whew, parties can be real tiring sometimes!" Irma said as they lied down on the bed. "Yeah, just like flying: tiring, but fun." Robert replied. "Yeah, I hope the others had as much fun as we did." Irma said. "I'm sure they did; after all, who doesn't?" Robert replied as Irma got under the covers. Robert put in an action movie and got under the covers with Irma. They watched the movie and afterwards, Robert turned off the TV and the DVD player and they were both asleep within minutes.

Meanwhile, in New York City, Anna and Tom (Irma's parents) were relaxing in the room of their Brooklyn home. "I wonder when Irma is going to visit." Anna said as she flipped through the TV channels. "They'll probably come by sooner or later." Tom replied. "Yeah, a lot has happened to her lately: fighting in a war, being abducted, getting married, and all kinds of things." Anna added. "Yeah, but she's a tough woman and she'll do fine. Besides, her husband's been taking good care of her and still is taking good care of her." Tom replied. Five minutes later, Anna turned off the TV and fell asleep, unaware of the events that would unfold over the next week.


	4. Terror in New York

Chapter 3: The New York Incident

Part 1: The Trip (Day 1)

June 20, 2022

Heatherfield International Airport

Robert, Irma, Will, Matt, Cornelia, Caleb, Kim, Ron, June and Elyon went to the airport to depart for the trip to New York City to visit Irma's parents. They decided to fly there via Robert and Irma's Learjet 45. Robert and Irma carried out their pre-flight checks while everyone else got situated in the cabin. Irma turned on the seatbelt sign while Robert got onto the radio. "Heatherfield Ground, Bombardier 542, request clearance to taxi, departure to the northeast." Robert said on the radio as Irma started up the engines. "Bombardier 542, cleared to taxi runway 28L via taxiway C D, northeast departure approved, hold short of runway, tune tower on 287.7, altimeter 2992." the traffic controller replied. "Cleared to taxi runway 28L via taxiway C D, northeast departure approved, hold short of runway, tune tower on 287.7, altimeter 2992, Bombardier 542." Robert said as he disengaged the parking brake and eased the throttles forward slightly. He kept the aircraft centered on the centerline as he took the aircraft along the taxiway. After five minutes, the aircraft was near the runway; Robert applied the brakes to stop the aircraft before applying takeoff flaps and adjusting the upward pitch trim. He then changed the radio frequency to 287.7 and contacted the tower. "Heatherfield Tower, Bombardier 542 ready on runway 28L, request clearance for takeoff." he said. "Bombardier 542, Heatherfield Tower, cleared for takeoff runway 28L." The air-traffic controller replied. "Cleared for takeoff runway 28L, Bombardier 542." Robert replied. After receiving the clearance to takeoff, Robert taxied onto the runway and throttled up the engines.

After twenty seconds, they were airborne; Robert raised the gear and flaps and maintained a steady climb. "Bombardier 542, you are leaving my airspace, frequency change approved." the ATC said as Robert and Irma's plane climbed away. Robert switched the frequency and contacted the ATC center. "San Francisco Center, Bombardier 542 with you at flight level 3 thousand, request flight following." Robert said. "Bombardier 542, San Francisco Center, squawk 2334, maintain own navigation." The ATC replied. Robert switched the transponder code and began transmitting. "Bombardier 542, San Francisco Center, radar contact ten miles northeast of Heatherfield at flight level 5 thousand." The ATC said. "Radar contact ten miles northeast of Heatherfield at flight level 5 thousand, Bombardier 542." Robert replied. Robert then set the autopilot to keep the plane flying at 25,000 feet at 320kts. After six to seven hours, the Learjet touched down at JFK International Airport in New York City. The group then rented two vans and drove to Irma's parents' house in Brooklyn. "Hey! It's nice to see you again!" Irma said as she hugged her mother. "It's nice to see that you're being well taken care of." Anna replied as she hugged Robert. "Hey Mom, where's Father at?" Irma asked. "He's at the police station, as usual." Anna replied as she suppressed a chuckle. Just then, Irma's father, Tom, arrived. They all talked for an hour before the group headed to their hotel. Each couple got their own room, including Elyon and June. "Wow, I've never been to New York before." Robert said. "Yeah, my parents moved here only couple of months ago, this is my first time seeing them here." Irma replied.

Part 2: The Trip(Day 2)

June 21, 2022

New York City

Robert, Irma and the others decided to explore the city. First, they went to see the Empire State Building. "Wow, I've always wanted to see this close up!" Irma said as they took pictures. "Well, then today's your lucky day!" Robert replied. After ten minutes, they decided to walk around the city. Robert knew that it was dangerous walking in this area, so he carried his Glock 9mm semiautomatic pistol so he could protect himself and the others. They eventually reached Times Square. "Whoa, it's just like I thought it would be!" Cornelia said in amazement. "Yep, it's just like what you would see on TV." Robert replied. Some of the other sights they saw included the United Nations headquarters building, the Stock Exchange on Wall Street, the Brooklyn Bridge, the Chrysler Building, and the USS Intrepid aircraft carrier museum. "Wow, this is like the Midway back in San Diego!" Irma said as we explored the carrier. "Yeah, but with a few differences." Robert replied. "You mean, like the planes are different?" Cornelia asked. "Yep, the Midway didn't have an SR-71, for example, or an F-16." Robert replied. After exploring the carrier, the group walked around the city some more. The group eventually got to the New York Zoo in Central Park. They decided to spend the rest of the day at the zoo. After leaving the zoo, the group explored the rest of Central Park. They all sat together as they watched the sunset. After leaving the park, they went back to the hotel. June and Elyon decided to spend the night with Robert and Irma. Before going to bed, they decided to watch a movie to relax and unwind.

Part 3: Zero Hour

June 22, 2022

Will, Matt, Cornelia and Caleb left the hotel the next morning to have some fun in Central Park. Kim, Ron, June and Elyon were exploring the local mall. Robert and Irma were at Anna's house watching "Futureweapons". (Robert's POV) Irma and I were sitting next to each other while Anna was on the phone with Tom. The show was in the middle of a commercial break when suddenly, the screen turned black and the Emergency Alert System attention tones sounded. We sat there wide-eyed as the following message scrolled across the screen: _The US military has detected three nuclear missiles heading for New York, Brooklyn, & Suffolk. Missiles will hit within the next hour. Get into a subway station if you are close to one. If not, use a public or private fallout shelter and stay there until civil or military authorities give the all clear. Please tune to 770AM for information during your stay in the fallout shelter, remembering to save batteries. Do not come out of the fallout shelter. Only come out if very necessary. Tune to 770AM now. This station will now cease transmissions. _While the message scrolled, an audio message played: **Military authorities in your area have detected three nuclear missiles heading for the US. Impacted areas include New York, Brooklyn, & Suffolk. Follow the messages on screen and get to a shelter that can protect you from fallout. Repeating, Military authorities in your area have detected three nuclear missiles heading for the US. Impacted areas include New York, Brooklyn, & Suffolk. Follow the messages on screen and get to a shelter that can protect you from fallout. This warning applies to all areas receiving this broadcast, as fallout can spread over a large area. Tune to 770AM to get information during your stay in the shelter. Only come out of the fallout shelter if extremely necessary, as fallout is deadly. Military authorities in your area have detected three nuclear missiles heading for New York, Brooklyn, & Suffolk. Follow the messages on screen and get to a shelter that can protect you from fallout. This station will now cease transmission, so please use your battery radio for more information. Tune to 770AM to get information during your stay in the shelter. **

"Oh my god, Robert, what time is it?!" Irma asked in a worried voice as the conclusion tones sounded. I checked my watch; it said "10:01AM". "It's 10:01, so we have until around 11:00 to get out of here!" I replied. "What do we do?" Irma asked. "We gotta call the others and tell them to meet us at the airport! We'll fire up the Learjet and fly out of here!" I said as we got up to tell Anna the bad news. Irma got out her cell phone and dialed Cornelia's number. "Hello?" Cornelia said as she answered. "Corny, it's Irma; we gotta get to the airport, NOW!" Irma said. "Why? What's going on?" Cornelia asked. "We have less than an hour before the entire city is toast! When you get to the airport, go ahead and start up the jet and wait for us, we'll meet you there!" Irma replied. "OK, we're on our way there now, see you later!" Cornelia said as she hung up. Irma, Anna and I then dashed for the car and began driving. I dialed Kim's number to warn her and the others. "Hello?" Kim said as she answered. "Kim? It's Robert; you guys have to get to the airport, pronto!" I replied. "Why, what's going on?" Kim asked. "We just heard it on TV: New York's gonna become a radioactive crater in less than an hour! We gotta get out of here!" I replied. "OK, but where is Cornelia and…" Kim began to ask. "Irma already told them, they'll meet us on the jet!" I answered for her. "OK, see you guys there!" Kim said as she hung up. "DAMMIT!" Anna suddenly shouted. "What is it?!" I asked. "Tom's still at the police station!" Anna answered. "We should go pick him up, then!" I said as we turned towards the police station. When we got there, the officer in charge told us that Tom was getting on a police helicopter to get out of the city. Knowing that Tom was safe, we got back into the car and sped off to the airport. When we got there, we showed the guards our access passes and headed to the flightline. We dashed to our Learjet, which was parked near the taxiway, its turbines still spooling up.

When we got on board, we breathed sighs of relief after seeing that everyone else was on board safely. I closed the boarding ramp while Cornelia and Caleb, who were at the controls, began to taxi to Runway 22L. I checked my watch; it read "10:39AM". "Oh jeez, we better hurry!" I said as Cornelia turned on the seatbelt sign. The roar of the turbines increased as Cornelia throttled up for the takeoff. Our stomachs sank as the Learjet lifted off of the runway. After five minutes, we leveled off, Cornelia turned off the seatbelt sign. Irma then called Tom on her cell phone. "Come on, come on!" Irma said as she waited for her father to respond. "Hello, this is Officer Lair, who is this?" Tom asked when he answered. "Father, is that you? It's Irma!" Irma replied. "Irma! It's great to hear your voice! Where are you?" Tom asked. "I'm on my husband's jet; we're flying out of the city!" Irma replied. "Great, are your friends with you?" Tom asked. "Yeah, they all are!" Irma replied. "OK, tell the others to shut their window shades, the missiles are going to hit soon!" Tom said. "OK" Irma said before turning to face me. "We need to shut the window shades now, the missiles are gonna hit!" Irma told me. I nodded as I raised my voice to make the announcement: "ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE NEED TO SHUT ALL OF THE WINDOW SHADES, THE MISSILES ARE GOING TO HIT ANY SECOND!!!!!" The others nodded as they shut all of the window shades. I got up and entered the cockpit. "What's going on?" Cornelia asked me. "The missiles are going to hit soon, we need to put up the anti-flash screens!" I replied. I watched as Cornelia and Caleb put the shade screens on the windscreen before getting back to my seat next to Irma.

Meanwhile, the conversation between Irma and Tom continued. "The shades are closed, how are things looking out there?" Irma asked. "Let's see, it all looks-THERE THEY ARE!!" Tom said "What is it?" Irma asked. "I can see the missiles; they're all coming down at the same time!" Tom replied. Just then Irma heard the distinct sound of a loud roar, which we could hear. "OK, the flash has subsided; you can open your s-." Tom began to say as he was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. "Father-" Irma began to say when the plane jolted hard. "We've been hit by the shock wave, hang on!" Cornelia said via the intercom as the plane went into a brief nosedive. Cornelia restabilized the flight path of our jet as we began opening the shades. "Father…Father, can you hear me?!" Irma asked in a worried tone as the busy tone began playing on her phone. I could see tears forming in Irma's eyes as she pressed the END button. "Irma, are you OK?" I asked in a soft voice. "C'mon, I need you with me." Irma said as she got up and began walking to the back of the plane. I got up and held her hand as we went into the lavatory at the back of the plane. We sat down on the small bench and looked at each other. Suddenly, Irma threw herself into my arms and burst into tears. "Hey, what's wrong, dear?" I asked, concerned. "It's Father, he…he's DEAD!!" Irma said as she cried harder. "Oh my…that's horrible!" I said as I held Irma tightly in my arms. Just then, Anna came in, a worried look on her face. "I can't get a hold of Tom; have you-Irma, what happened?!" Anna said as she saw Irma crying on my shoulder. "I think his helicopter took a hard hit from the shock wave and crashed." I said grimly. Anna's eyes filled with tears as she realized that my statement could be true. Irma and I broke our embrace as Anna fell crying on Irma's shoulder. In less than a minute, they both were crying as I stayed by their side to provide emotional support. A half-hour later, we ended up landing at Philadelphia International Airport, on Runway 9L. Once on the flightline, our jet and its occupants were checked for radiation from the fallout (fortunately, there was no radioactive contamination). We later checked into a hotel to rest and comprehend the event that we all just survived. We watched the news, which showed video footage that was taken by a Global Hawk reconnaissance drone of the destruction left from the nuclear missiles. We later called Hay Lin, Eric, Taranee and Nigel to tell them what happened. We were all still amazed that we managed to get out of the danger zone in time, considering the distance we had to fly.


	5. Post Incident Events

Chapter 4: Post-Incident Events

Part 1: Hollywood Trip (Robert's POV)

July 21, 2022

I decided to take Irma and the others on a trip to Universal Studios in Hollywood. Me, Irma, Cornelia, Caleb, Hay Lin and Eric would be riding in our minivan, while the rest would be riding in Will's van. "Wow, I've never been to Hollywood before!" Irma said as we got in our van. "You'll like it, it's lots of fun!" I said as we drove off. I turned on the van's CD player and put in a CD that had the girls' favorite songs. When the first song began, Irma and Cornelia were singing along in no time. They sounded awesome, as they always do. Robert knew that they always sounded great alone, but awesome together. "Impressive!" I said as the song ended. I heard Irma giggle beside me as she gave me a kiss. When the next song began, Hay Lin joined in. Robert enjoyed the beautiful sounds of the girls' voices as he drove on. After an hour and a half, we arrived in Los Angeles. It didn't take us long to find the park, and when we did, we found the closest available pair of spaces to the gates. "That building up there is where my uncle Frank worked." I said as I pointed out the Universal-NBC building near the park. "Wow, he must have been lucky." Irma said. "Yeah, he did get to meet some famous people. The girls stared in awe as we got into the park. The first thing we decided to do was to see the Terminator 2: 3D show. "Wow, it looks so high-tech!" Taranee said as we got inside. We all watched the show with excitement. "WHOA!" the girls said when the seats jerked as the auditorium filled with fake smoke after the explosion at the end. After it was all over, we got outside. "That was awesome!" Will said. "Yeah, and it just gets better!" I told her. We decided to get pictures of ourselves by the Apollo 13 capsule before enjoying the view. After a few minutes, we decided to head out to the lower area of the park. "Wow, this escalator is long!" Cornelia said as we went down. "Yeah, but it sure beats the hell out of walking!" I said.

The first thing we did when we got down was to go on the Jurassic Park ride. "WHOA!" Irma shouted when the T-Rex came out. "Hang on, dear!" I said. A split-second later, the girls screamed their lungs out as we entered in the 80-foot drop. "Whoa man, that was intense!" Hay Lin said as we got off. "Yep, and there's more where that came from!" I told her. We then decided to see the Back Draft scene demo. We stared wide-eyed when the person in charge turned on the fire-tornado generator. "Wow, and to think I used to be able to make those with my bare hands." Taranee said as she watched. "Yeah, I remember that real well, even though it was about eighteen years ago." Will said. We then went into the scene chamber and had our cameras rolling as the flames began to spread. When the entire set was engulfed, the resulting heat reminded me of the eight years that I spent living in Yuma. "Wow, it's hot in here." Irma said as she fanned herself. "Yeah, just like Yuma on a summer day." I said. Just then, the flames went out and the exit door opened. "Great, we can cool off." Cornelia said. "Yeah, it was hotter in there than it ever gets in bed." Irma joked as we got outside. We then decided to take a ride on the Mummy roller coaster. Our anticipation grew as we waited in line. When we got on, the girls clung tightly to their husbands, and Elyon and June clung to each other. The ride lasted for about a minute, and when we got off, we felt like we needed a rest. "Who wants to go on the tram tour?" I asked. "Sounds like fun, let's do it!" Irma said. The others agreed, and we began making our way to the tram station.

The long line made us fortunate that we had our VIP front-of-the-line passes, which we used to get to the tram sooner. "I've always wanted to do this." Irma said as the tram got underway. We all looked around in excitement as the narrator pointed out all of the areas of interest. After a minute, we went into one of the sound stage buildings. "Wow, it kinda reminds me of New York before it got…well, you know." Irma said, trying not to remind herself of the bad memories of the tragedy. Just then, the tram stopped on a replica of the Brooklyn Bridge. "I wonder why we stopped." Will said. Suddenly, the tram began to shake! We looked, and saw a fake King Kong "shaking" up the bridge! After a minute, the shaking stopped, and the tram went back outside. "That was wild!" Will said after we got outside. "Yeah, but there's more stuff like that still to come!" I told her. After seeing a few more movie sets, we went into another sound-stage building. This time, it was made to be a subway station. "I wonder what's going to happen here." Taranee said as the tram stopped at a station platform. She got her answer as the tram began to shake. As the shaking intensified, part of the ceiling "collapsed" and a support beam broke in two. Sparks began to fly and flames began to flare up as the shaking climaxed. After forty-five seconds, a fake subway train came into the area and "derailed" into the "debris". As the shaking stopped, water began to pour in, extinguishing the fires.

The tram began moving again as the doors on the other side of the building opened. "Wow, it doesn't take a genius to know what THAT was about!" Cornelia said as we got outside. "Yeah, we would definitely know, considering we've been through one for real." I said. The tram then pulled up to what looked like a small lake, near a platform full of gasoline barrels. The narrator then began describing a fake story in which a shark attack occurred in the area. The girls screamed as the "dock" on which the tram was on suddenly tilted towards the water. Suddenly, a huge shark leaped up at the tram, resulting in a chorus of screams on the tram, some from Will and the others. "That was a close one!" I said as the tram began moving again. We ended up seeing more sets for famous movies. One of the last sets we saw was that of the plane crash scene from the modern remake of "War of the Worlds". "Wow, it looks so real!" Irma said. "Yeah, of course we would know that because we were actually IN a real plane crash; same exact type of plane, too." Cornelia replied as the tram stopped so that the guests could take pictures. "Yeah, in fact, it looks so real that a pilot flying out of LAX saw it and, by mistake, reported it as an actual downed plane." I added. "How did they fix that?" Will asked. "The director had the aircraft number and the airline markings painted over, and since then, there have been no more such false alarms." I answered as the tram began moving again. After a few minutes, the tram pulled into the station and we disembarked. We then decided to watch the Waterworld show before going on the Simpsons ride. After getting off of the ride, it was starting to get dark, so we decided to end our day with a relaxing stroll at the Universal Citywalk. After two hours, the park was closing, so we headed to our vans for the drive home. "We had a lot of fun today, dear!" Irma said as we began our trip back to Heatherfield. It was a relaxing drive, without any problems. We decided to stop for gas and to stretch our legs at a gas station in Indio, which was a half-hour north of Heatherfield. As we got closer to Heatherfield, we all started to feel the effects of fatigue. Once we got home, Irma and I immediately fell into our bed and fell asleep right on the spot. It was a tiring day for all of us.

Part 2: Visiting Ground Zero

July 21, 2022

Remains of New York City

Robert, Irma, Cornelia, Caleb, Will and Matt decided to take Hay Lin, Eric, Taranee and Nigel to see the devastation in New York City first-hand. They landed their jet at the nearest airport outside the blast zone. The latest analysis confirmed that the radiation in New York was now below lethal levels, making this trip possible. "I never thought that it would happen here!" Hay Lin said. "Yeah, and to think, four years ago, we fought to keep this from happening to Heatherfield!" Robert replied as they began their "tour". They started at the northernmost part of the city and began making their way south. As they walked, the person in command would take them to any points of interest. First, they got to the remains of Times Square. "This place used to be bright and pretty, but now…" Hay Lin began to say. "…But now, it's all gone!" Taranee finished, tears building in her eyes. The group walked carefully, avoiding the larger piles of debris. When they got to Wall Street, they saw that the Stock Exchange building was obliterated. When they got to the location of the Chrysler Building, all they saw was a crater that was at least thirty feet deep, and two blocks wide. "Wow, this must be Ground Zero." Cornelia said. "Yeah, one of the missiles detonated right here." Will said as they moved on. A minute later, they got to the remains of the Empire State Building. "I can't believe that anyone would be willing to do this." Hay Lin said. "Yeah, no one even remotely deserved this." Eric replied. They later reached the southern end of the area, and saw the remains of the UN headquarters building and the Brooklyn Bridge. Next, they crossed the river via a motorboat and walked to the neighborhood where Irma's parents' house was. "All those people…it's so horrible that anyone would do this!" Will said as she wiped off a tear. "Thankfully, they got some kind of warning; in fact, if they gave no warning, most of us would have been vaporized." Irma said as they moved on.

Two hours later, something caught Robert's eye. "Hey, I see something!" he said. "What is it?" Irma asked. "It looks like the remains of an aircraft, possibly a helicopter!" Robert replied. The group rushed over to the wreckage to investigate. "It looks like…it looks like a police helicopter!" Robert said as they got close. They got close to the wreck and sure enough, it was the remains of a NYPD JetRanger III. "Was this…Father's helicopter?" Irma asked, tears building up. "I think it could be." Robert replied as they took pictures of the wreckage. "Hey, the tail boom's gone!" Taranee said. "Yeah, it must have been torn off when the shock wave hit it." Robert said as he continued to inspect the crash site. "Explains why part of one of the main rotor blades is gone." Hay Lin added. "OH MY GOD!" Irma yelled after she got a piece of debris off of the wreck. "What is it?" Robert asked as he got to her side. "I just…I just found…Father's remains!" Irma was barely able to say before she fell into Robert's arms and cried. "What's wrong with Irma?" Hay Lin asked. "Her father was on this chopper when it crashed, and we just found his remains." Robert replied. "Oh…that's so sad!" Hay Lin said as Robert comforted Irma. "Let's go, Irma's seen more of this then she really wanted to." Robert said a minute later. "Good idea, *sniff* let's go home." Irma said as Robert wiped away her tears. They went back to the airport where they landed their jet and took off towards Heatherfield with Cornelia and Caleb at the controls. "That was horrible!" Hay Lin said after they got airborne. "Yeah, but you four needed to know what happened there." Robert replied, still holding Irma in his arms. Irma was asleep, but Robert could still see tears flowing down her cheek.

Part 3: Flight 264(Robert's POV)

August 3, 2022

Heatherfield International Airport

We were waiting for our flight to Sydney, Australia for a vacation. After what seemed like forever, the announcement came: "Trans World Airlines flight 264 to Sydney is now boarding for all passengers at Gate 6B, repeating, Trans World Airlines flight 264 to Sydney is now boarding for all passengers at Gate 6B." "Let's get going!" I said as we got up to board the 747. We all sat in coach, near the wings. As we began our taxi, the seatbelt sign was turned on, and the safety checks began. After the safety checks were done, our excitement rose as we taxied to the runway. After ten minutes, we were roaring down the runway on our takeoff run. After twenty seconds, we were climbing steadily into the sky. Irma laid her head on my shoulder and relaxed. I smiled as I put my left arm around her and held her hand. We stayed like this for most of the flight. Seven hours later, I looked up to see Elyon heading to the lavatory. At this point, we were beginning our descent to land. Suddenly, I heard the distinct sound of one of the engines shutting down! "This can't be good!" I said as Irma woke up from her nap. "What is it?" she asked as she stretched her arms out in a yawn. "I think there may be a problem with the engines." I replied. "What do you mean?" Irma asked. She got her answer as the other engines flamed out. "Oh, I see what you mean." Irma said as the captain made the announcement: "Attention, ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have lost our engines due to a possible fuel leak. We will continue our approach to Sydney. I need everyone to remain seated until we are on the ground, thank you." "Robert, I'm scared." Irma said as she clung to me. "It's OK; we'll get out of this." I said as I held Irma's hand to reassure her.

Just then, one of the flight attendants came in and gave us the order to get into the brace position. We all lowered our heads and put our hands over them as instructed. _Oh, no! Elyon's still in the lavatory! I hope she makes it! _I thought as I kept myself in the position. Suddenly, the plane jolted hard and there was a loud crashing sound. I looked up and saw that the rear fuselage was gone! A second later, I got back into the brace position as the plane jolted again, and continued jolting for several seconds, until the plane came to a stop. I looked up and saw that Irma was still clinging to me. "Is…is it over?" she asked. "Yeah, it's alright, we're on the ground now. We got up and looked around the cabin, which was a mess. Suddenly, we heard the distinct sound of crying coming from the row behind ours. We checked the cabin and found June with her face in her hands, and knew that she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong, June?" Irma asked. June looked up at us and stood up as she wiped a tear off her face. "It's Elyon; I haven't seen her since she went into the lavatory. I think she may still be in there." she said. "Oh, no!" I said after analyzing the situation. "What is it?" Irma asked. "The lavatory Elyon went to was in the back of the plane, right?" I asked. "Yeah, it's always in the back and…Oh, I was afraid of that." Irma said as she realized the truth. "That means that we have to find the tail section, which I'm hoping, is still intact." I said as we checked on the others.

Cornelia came up to us, a worried look on her face. "Where's Elyon?" she asked us. "She was in the lavatory in the rear of the plane, which is now god knows how far behind us!" Irma replied. "Oh, no…she could be…dead." Cornelia barely managed to say as tears built up in her eyes. "Considering the force of the impact, there is that chance, but it is unlikely." I told her as she threw herself at Irma and started crying. "I hope she's OK." Cornelia sobbed as Irma comforted her. "We all do, and the sooner we find the tail section, the more likely we'll find her alive." I said as the others came up to us. "What's wrong with Cornelia?" Will asked. "Elyon was in the tail section when we went down; we're all worried about her." I replied as we began to walk outside. We had to jump down from the plane before beginning our search. We kept walking straight, following the trail of debris from the plane. After what seemed like forever, we found the tail section of the jumbo jet which, to our relief, was still in one piece. "Alright, it's intact, which means that Elyon's much more likely to be alive in there." Cornelia said as we rushed to the area. The cargo hold on the bottom was crushed from the impact, but the passenger cabin was completely intact. "ELYON! ELYON, ARE YOU IN HERE?" June called as we walked into the cabin. Just then, we heard a faint yet familiar voice come from the rear of the cabin. "June, is that you? I'm in the lavatory!" the voice said. We went to the lavatory door and opened it to find Elyon, whose right leg appeared to be broken. "Elyon, you're OK!" June asked as she fell into Elyon's arms. "Well, not exactly, but I'll live." Elyon told her girlfriend, who wiped off some tears that were building up. "Let's get out of here." Will said after the touching moment. "I'm with you on that!" Irma said as we began walking out. Cornelia and June carried Elyon on their shoulders as we evacuated the cabin. At this point, we could hear the sounds of sirens approaching. When we got outside, we saw a group of Sydney Fire department ambulances and fire trucks coming towards the crash site. I noticed that we were in a forest somewhere near Sydney. When the rescue crews arrived, we took Elyon to an ambulance so that she could receive treatment for her broken leg.

Investigation Result

After a thorough investigation, the cause of the crash of Flight 264 was a fuel leak that occurred when a fuel line broke. The fuel line in question, which was located in the left fuselage near the wing, was not compatible with the aircraft and due to faulty maintenance; it was installed during the last scheduled maintenance session, instead of the proper part. As a result, as the pilot began the landing descent, the fuel line became detached from its fitting, causing fuel to leak out of the system, which eventually resulted in the engines shutting down, causing the TWA 747 to crash-land in the hills 11 miles northwest of Sydney. After the report was published, TWA carried out a major reorganization of its 747 maintenance program, including close supervision of fuel system work, as well as a thorough inspection of parts before installation. Eventually, all of the world's other airlines began to follow suit and there has never been a similar incident since.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ten months after the incident in New York, Irma and Robert had a son. Will and Matt had one son, while Cornelia and Caleb decided not to have children. Taranee and Nigel had one daughter, while Hay Lin and Eric had male twins. Kim and Ron had two sons and a daughter. The origin of the terrorists responsible for the incident is still under investigation.

Stats of Nuclear Terrorist Attack on New York City

Dead: 2,000,000

Injured: 7,000,000

Maximum blast radius: 18 miles

Blast centers: Times Square, East Brooklyn and Central Suffolk

Missile warhead yield (each): 300 kilotons

Time of missile impact: 11:02AM

Toll of Flight 264 Crash

Dead: 103

Injured: 250

# of passengers/crew on board: 400

New York Incident Aftermath

An investigation revealed that a small commando unit of unknown origin had six nuclear ballistic missiles and took them via a stolen container ship to southern Greenland, where they built a base from which they operated. It was confirmed that this base was where the terrorists launched the three missiles that destroyed New York. Officer Tom Lair's helicopter was hit by the shock wave of the explosions. The force ripped off the tail boom as well as half of one of the main rotor blades. As a result, the helicopter went into a wild tailspin as it fell from the sky. The chopper hit the ground seconds later and exploded, killing everyone on board, including Tom, instantly. Experts have estimated that the area could remain uninhabitable for at least two weeks due to the radioactive fallout. The United Nations and the Stock Exchange have been relocated, in Seattle and San Francisco, respectively. A military response is has been carried out by the Air Force to take out the commandoes' base of operations via a bomber-launched air strike. The bombers launched from Ellinsworth AFB and proceeded to the target area, where they launched AGM-86C ALCM (Air Launched Cruise Missiles) at the targets. The targets were annihilated and the bombers returned to the base.

The End


End file.
